


Study date

by traumschwinge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, hinted PruAus, human teenager AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich and Gilbert meet up for a study date in a park on a hot summer day. Too bad that Gilbert has to take his little brother with him. He doesn't know why but his brother getting more attention then him somewhat annoys him. At least, he can get Roderich to have some ice-cream with them. And to Gilbert, he looks really cute when he's fussing about a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study date

**Author's Note:**

> Roderich and Gilbert are set around 15, Ludwig is about 10.

Gilbert was already late when he stuffed his books in his bag. He had forgotten that he had promised to meet with Roderich in the park after his piano lessons. Not something Gilbert was really looking forward to. They weren’t meeting to hang around or something like that but to study. On the other hand he knew that he needed any help he could get to not having to fail math. 

That was another reason why he didn’t want to take his brother with him. The first reason being, that he hated to have his little crybaby brother to follow his awesome self around in public. But their dad had told him so and none of Gilbert’s arguments had made him reconsider.

“Hurry up,” Gilbert shouted at his brother when they were getting into their shoes. “I don’t want to be late just because of you!”

Ludwig simply nodded and again concentrating on tying his shoes properly. Impatient, Gilbert leaned at the wall, tapping his foot. He didn’t need to look at his watch to know he was getting even more late. He thought about maybe messaging Roderich about this, but in his experience, he might still be just in time. Roderich would call him if he was ever so late to be really too late.

As soon as they were out of the house, Gilbert started hurrying towards the park. He did not really care if his brother was able to follow him. Only from time to time, he did stop and waited up for him, more and more impatiently every time.

When they finally arrived at the place Gilbert had agreed to meet Roderich at, Roderich was already waiting. This didn’t surprise Gilbert. He felt like it had taken him twice as long to get there with his brother as it would have taken him on his own.

“Sorry we’re late,” Gilbert huffed when they stood in front of his friend. “My dad made me bring my brother.” He rolled his eyes to show he definitely hadn’t wanted to. It was embarrassing enough that he needed help with his studies. He didn’t want to be seen by his little brother when he was fighting with some stupid numbers.

“It’s alright,” Roderich answered. “I haven’t been waiting for long.” He kneeled down in front of Ludwig, who tried to hide behind his brother. “Hello there,” he said smiling. “I’m Roderich, a friend of your brother’s.”

Shyly, Ludwig took the extended hand and carefully shook it. He didn’t say anything, though. Instead, Gilbert could feel Ludwig’s free hand clutching his jeans. Strangers tended to make Ludwig feel nervous. With a sigh, he reached down to pat his brother’s head.

“Don’t worry, Roddy’s not going to eat you,” he laughed. “He just looks like it, but actually, he’s nice.”

Gilbert was sure the glace Roderich shot him for this one would have melted though metal. “Well, let’s not waste any more time,” Roderich said. His voice sounded really icy. Nothing Gilbert hadn’t expected but it still told him that he might have gone a little bit too far. “Get your books out, so we can get started,” Roderich ordered.

With a sigh, Gilbert quickly obeyed the order. He knew when Priss was like this, he better did as he was told. He sat down on the grass and pulled his math book and pen and paper out of his bag. Ludwig sat down a little bit behind him, but close enough to be able to touch his brother if he would reach out. 

“Won’t you be bored with us studying?” Roderich asked the little boy after he had himself sat down opposite to Gilbert.

Ludwig shook his head and showed Roderich briefly a slim black book. Then he opened it and hid his face behind it.

~~~ 

Two hours later, Gilbert was close to despair. He could stare at the problem all he wanted, but he couldn’t even grasp where to start. He could feel Roderich getting more and more impatient next to him.

“Okay, okay, I give up, I just don’t get it,” Gilbert announced. He pushed the book away from him and crossed his arms. His head hurt from all that concentrated thinking. He was done with learning. No matter what Roderich would say. And he didn’t care if he would fail the test next week.

Roderich brushed his hair out of his sight. “Gilbert,” he sighed. “This is just as frustrating for me as it is for you, but I’m not the one who is about to fail this class. And besides, shouldn’t you act a little more mature in front of your baby brother?”

“It’s not like Ludwig’s paying us any attention!” Gilbert huffed. A silent battle followed. In the end, they both turned to Ludwig.

Feeling he was being stared at, Ludwig lifted his glance from the book he had been reading. He managed to bear the stares for a few moments before he turned beet red and beat down his eyes again. Hurriedly, he hid behind his big brother.

“See, he wasn’t listening at all!” Gilbert complacently announced. He grinned at Roderich.

“Well, he is now,” Roderich growled. “So stop whining and get back to studying.”

But Gilbert wasn’t listening anymore. “Hey, Ludwig, how would you like some ice-cream?” Gilbert asked. He started to ruffle his protesting little brother’s hair. “It would be awesome to get some ice-cream now, right? Let’s get some!”

“Gilbert,” Roderich said in a warning tone. But Gilbert didn’t want to listen anymore. Instead, he got up and looked around. He knew for sure there was a kiosk around here selling cold drinks and ice-cream. 

He was so distracted that he jumped a bit when Roderich slammed their books shut. Gilbert slowly looked down. Roderich was glaring at him over the rim of his glasses. “So you tell me we’re finished for today?” he hissed under his breath. 

Gilbert gulped. He had made his friend angry. But on the other hand, it wasn’t his fault math didn’t like his awesome self. In Gilbert’s opinion, all problems should solve themselves just by him looking at them. So Gilbert nodded. “We’re done,” he said. “For today,” he carefully added after another look at Roderich’s face. 

“Alright, alright,” Roderich sighed. “Let’s get some ice and head home.” He packed his stuff into his bag and waited for Gilbert to do the same. Then, he bowed forward to Ludwig. “Is ice-cream alright with you? Or do you want something else?”

To Gilbert’s surprise, Ludwig nodded at the first question and shook his head at the second. He wasn’t used to his brother reacting to strangers at all. Roderich smiled at Ludwig, another thing Gilbert wouldn’t have expected. Usually, all Gilbert heard Roderich say about younger children were complaints and how all of them were misbehaving brats. He felt his heart skip a beat at the smile.

Roderich extended a hand and Ludwig, after an assuring glance at his brother answered by a nod, took it. Roderich smiled again. “We’ll be waiting at the kiosk,” Roderich told Gilbert. “You can follow when you packed your things. Or did you plan on leaving your things here?”

Quickly, Gilbert shook his head. As fast as he could, he threw his notes and books in his bag. Roderich hadn’t waited for him, so he had to hurry after them. Panting, he reached them at the booth. Roderich was just trying to find out what Ludwig wanted so he could order. He sounded unusually patient. Gilbert almost wished he was the one being talked to like this.

“Do you know what you want?” Roderich asked Gilbert when he started ordering for the two of them. Gilbert nodded. Of course he knew, he always ate the same. And he was pretty sure Roderich would know that by now and asked him just to annoy him. That suspicion was confirmed when Roderich ordered for him without waiting for the answer.

Five minutes later, they were sitting on a bench, Roderich on the left, Gilbert on the right and Ludwig in the middle between them. Gilbert was biting little bits off his while Roderich and Ludwig both slowly licked their own. Once in a while, Gilbert stole glances at the two of them.

As far as he could tell with his brother, Ludwig looked pretty happy with the small ice-cone in both his hands. He even smiled a bit. Right now, Gilbert wasn’t mad at his dad anymore for making him bring his brother, even though he’d still rather spent some time alone with Roderich. But he knew for sure, if he had been acting like this without Ludwig being there Roderich would be sulking now.

Roderich had decided on some water ice for himself. Gilbert watched the ice getting white around his lips from time to time, before Roderich liked some drops away again before they could drip on his clothes. His glance stayed on Roderich’s lips for quite some time. Long enough for Roderich to smile. If Gilbert didn’t imagine things, he then formed the words “Wait until later.”

Blushing, Gilbert turned away.

When he was done with his ice, Ludwig suddenly turned to Roderich. “Thank you,” he beamed. His voice was still low.  
.   
Roderich turned to him as well. He wrapped the stick of his ice into some paper tissue before he closed his hand around it. Then, he carefully patted Ludwig’s head. “You’re welcome,” he said smiling. “But you have something on your cheek. May I?” He took a new handkerchief and briefly dampened it with some spit. Ludwig kept still while his face was wiped clean.

“There you go,” Roderich smiled when he was done. He took both handkerchiefs and went for a moment to throw them away. Gilbert stared after him, almost open mouthed. He had just thought that Roderich looked really cute caring for someone like this. As Roderich came back, he smiled at Gilbert. This time again, Gilbert’s heart stopped for a moment. This was getting weird.

“Should I take you two home?” Roderich asked. Gilbert was sure he looked more at Ludwig than at him and this didn’t feel too well. Maybe he shouldn’t bring his baby brother with him ever again. But he nodded anyway.

“As long as you don’t get lost on your way home from there,” Gilbert mocked him. He even stuck his tongue out at him. But it didn’t help make the strange feeling in his guts go away.

“I won’t,” Roderich smiled. He got up and Ludwig immediately did so as well. Mentally, Gilbert sighed, but he got up as well nonetheless.

On their way home, Ludwig was happily holding both their hands. He looked really happy in Gilbert’s eyes. Well, that was a good thing after all. At least he wouldn’t get in trouble when they got home. On the gate to their house, Ludwig let go and, after briefly hugging Roderich, rushed inside. Gilbert stayed outside for a moment, unable to say or do anything.

In the end, he got patted on his shoulder by Roderich. “Same time tomorrow?” he asked. “Today was a good start but you might need some more help to pass.” Roderich chuckled softly. “And tomorrow, maybe with less distractions.”  
Stunned, Gilbert nodded. He’d almost forgotten that they initially had met to study. He didn’t know what to say.

“Then, see you tomorrow. Don’t forget to review a bit on your own tonight.”

To make sure he would, Roderich kissed Gilbert on the cheek for good-bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
